Truth or DareYugioh Style!
by The Yoshi Prince
Summary: A fun little ficcie I made about the characters when Yugi decides to play Truth or Dare...contains slight male and male situations.


Yet another Yugioh fic! As if we needed any more?   
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter 1: And So it Begins.  
  
Yugi was hoping Anzu would come over to his house for a little fun, but she had other plans. Anzu had to go to a recital for her dancing lessons. So Yugi screamed through his window. He accidently woke up his grandpa, and Sugoroku wasn't gonna take that.  
  
"You damn kid! Shut up already!!" Sugoroku screamed from across the hallway.  
  
"Sorry, gramps, but I'm mad!" Yugi yelled back.  
  
"Why, cause you can't get any?! Ho ho ho!" Sugoroku laughed.  
  
"Stupid old man," Yugi muttered. "YUGIOH!!"  
  
"Oh, no..." Sugoroku cried.  
  
"Sugoroku!" Yami yelled, in his serious tone.  
  
"What is it, Mr. 'I am a Pharaoh, and I can just bully anyone I want, using little Yugi as an excuse'?" Sugoroku asked, mockingly.  
  
"You have made Yugi very sad with your tone and attitude. Also, I wanted Anzu to come over as well."  
  
Sugoroku simply hunched over, laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yami demanded.  
  
"Your face," Sugoroku said, with some disgust.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Yami sent Sugoroku to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Not again!" Sugoroku screamed as he disappeared.  
  
Yami smiled. Then Yugi took over again.  
  
"Yami! What did you do to Grandpa?!" Yugi's eyes started to water.  
  
"Feh! He made fun of you for not getting together with Anzu," Yami said.  
  
Bakura then rushed through the door.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi looked at his friend.  
  
"Ah, I knew someone was sent to the Shadow Realm," he said as he saw Sugoroku's unconcious body lying on the floor.  
  
"Oh no! It's the Grave Robber!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Yami yawned.  
  
"Yami! Help!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Yami materialized next to Yugi.  
  
"YUGIOH!!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"...eh?" Yugi stared blankly at Yami, who was reading some Hentai Doujin that Yugi hid under his bed.  
  
"OH NO!" Yugi screamed. "YUGIOH!! YUGIOH!!! YUGIOH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami started to stare at the Doujin with wide eyes.  
  
Bakura laughed, and suddenly, reverted back to his nice, tranquil self. The Grave Robber's Spirit materialized and started reading the Doujiin too.  
  
"Well, then, I guess it's just us two," Bakura smiled.  
  
"...." Yugi made a mad face at his Yami.  
  
"Why do you only have yaoi if you like Anzu?" Yami asked.  
  
"What?" Yugi blushed.  
  
Bakura laughed.  
  
"Aw, does my little hikari like guys?" Yami teased.  
  
"N-no!" Yugi blushed.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, I do, too," Bakura said.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"Y-you do?" Grave Robber asked.  
  
"Erm, yes," Bakura blushed.  
  
"Wow. My hikari's a fruit."  
  
"So is mine."  
  
"Shut up!" Yugi and Bakura said at once.  
  
"So that's why you have those dreams about Jounouchi," Both Yamis said.  
  
Jounouchi appeared through the window.  
  
"What? You guys're into yaoi, too? I have a boyfriend, though," Jounouchi said.  
  
"Oh my god!" The Yamis said.  
  
Yugi and Bakura smiled shyly.  
  
"This has been very random...I knew it would be another yaoi fanfic!" Pegasus said.  
  
"Pegasus?!" Everyone was confused.  
  
"Hello! Everyone!" Pegasus smiled. "How is my little Yugi-boy?" Pegasus smiled.  
  
Yugi held back a smile. "You scary sonuvagun! Get out of my room!"  
  
"My, my, Yugi-boy, you sure are a mean one today," Pegasus winked.  
  
"Shut it!" Yugi said, seriosuly holding back a big smile.  
  
"I'm gonna get out of this window now," Jounouchi said, centimeters away from Pegasus.  
  
"Aw, Jou, it gets so lonely in my castle...you simply must come by and help me with all of the heavy things scattered here and there."  
  
"Jes shut up!" Jounouchi said. "I'm not gonna be one of your suits!"  
  
"Ooh, Jou in a suit! How cute!" Pegasus teased.  
  
"Argh! I'm leavin'!" Jou jumped out of the window.  
  
"Wait, Jou-chan!" Pegasus jumped after him.  
  
"That was...really weird," the Grave Robber said.  
  
Everyone was blank.  
  
"Anywho, what are you doing Saturday?" Yami asked the Grave Robber.  
  
"Teasing my hikari, how about you?"  
  
"That's boring, I'm gonna duel against Kaiba to reclaim my honor, since he keeps bitching to me about Duel Monsters..he's either got a one-tracked mind, or he's a crack-head."  
  
Yugi chuckled. So did Bakura.  
  
"Oh, you kids," Yami smiled as he waved his index finger motheringly to them and sharply turned his head at an angle and smiled with narrow eyes.  
  
Kaiba then walked in the room, shortly followed by Mokuba (well, Mokuba hopped in).  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into coming to Yugi's place," Kaiba said in his annoying naggy attitude.  
  
"But, big brother, you're the one who was talking about Yugi when you were on the toilet...saying 'I wish I could see that wondeful spikey-haired piece if man,'" Mokuba said in his defense.  
  
"Quiet Mokuba!!" Kaiba covered Mokuba's mouth. Then he whispered, "besides, it was Yami I was talking about."  
  
"Oh..." Mokuba said, eyeing Yami.  
  
Yami looked back at Mokuba, with a puzzled face. Mokuba giggled a bit. Yami then sharply held out his hand and said "Mokuba! If you do not tell me what Kaiba whispered to you, I will play a Shadow Game with you!"  
  
"Don't tell him anything, Mokuba!" Kaiba commanded.  
  
"O-okay, big brother," Mokuba said, tears of fear filling his huge eyes.  
  
"Shadow Game!! Truth or Dare!!" Yami announced.  
  
Everyone turned blank.  
  
"Wait, everyone! This isn't a normal game of Truth of Dare. If you don't tell the Truth, or don't perform the Dare...you will suffer a Penalty Game."  
  
Everyone grew interested.  
  
"That sounds exciting and dangerous!" Yugi said.  
  
"Who goes first?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well, first we'll see what everyone wants to do first turn." Yami explained.  
  
"I pick Truth," Yugi said.  
  
"Dare," Bakura said.  
  
"Dare," Mokuba said.  
  
"Dare," Kaiba said.  
  
"Truth," Grave Robber said.  
  
"Truth," Yami said.  
  
Jounouchi appeared again, with Pegasus shortly after (this time, they appeared through the doorway).  
  
"I pick Dare!!" Jou said, running behind Yugi for defense.  
  
"I pick Truth!" Pegasus smiled, poking Yugi.  
  
Otogi and Honda were outside the window.  
  
"Yo, Yugi! Why don't you guys come out here? We have something to show you," Honda said.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi popped his head out the window.  
  
"We wanna play, too!" Otogi said.  
  
"Okay, we'll play outside, then," Yugi smiled.  
  
Jounouchi looked at Otogi and smiled, winking. Honda looked up at Jou, and got really confused. He started to blush. Otogi smiled, and winked back up at Jou.  
  
They all ran down to the doorway of the shop, and met up with the two outside.  
  
"I pick Truth," Otogi said.  
  
"Dare for me," Honda said, doing a thumbs-up.  
  
"Okay, everyone's ready," Yami smirked.  
  
Jou gulped.  
  
"Jou!" Yami pointed.  
  
Jounouchi jumped.  
  
"Ye-ye-yes?" Jou was shaking.  
  
"I dare you to...erm...kiss Kaiba!"  
  
Everyone was in shock, especially poor Jou. He had to kiss the sickest, sleeziest, nuttiest, stupidest (I'm sorry all you Kaiba fans, I don't like Kaiba very much, if at all) person he'd ever met.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"If you don't want to, you can always pick Truth," Yami offered.  
  
"Fine, fine! I pick Truth!"  
  
"Let's see...who is your boy friend?" Yami asked.  
  
"Otogi," Jou said with a smile.  
  
Honda looked sad. He glanced at Otogi, who was smiling while brushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"That's right," Otogi winked.  
  
"Now for the games to truly begin..." Grave Robber smirked, as everything around everyone turned dark purple.  
  
"What's going on here!?!" Jounouchi asked, concerned.  
  
"It's the Shadow Realm!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Oy, great..." Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Again?" Jounouchi asked, with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"Now, mortal," Grave Robber pointed to Pegasus, "how young was your youngest lover?"  
  
"My youngest lover is currently sixteen years of age," Pegasus smiled.  
  
Yugi sank down to the ground.  
  
The Grave Robber had a blank look on his face.  
  
"The sadest part is, that's probably true," Bakura whispered to Honda.  
  
Me: Well, that's how this little chappie's gonna end! Hope that y'all enjoyed it! Please review, so I know what to change and what to keep! And, please be brutally honest! Flames are accepted...now!   
  
Yugi: Why are you doing this to us?  
  
Me: Because, it's fun. Besides, all of those yaoi fangirls do it. Why can't I?  
  
Yugi: Because you're not a yaoi fangirl...  
  
Me: I still like yaoi, even if I'm not a girl.  
  
Yugi: But, it's okay for the girls to like it, because that means more girls for us!  
  
Me: Whatever hugs Jou and Bakura I don't like you anyway Yugi! Yami's hotter.  
  
Yami: Eep!  
  
Yugi: No!! Yami's mine!  
  
Everyone except Yugi: ................  
  



End file.
